klaskyandmarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Toygatory/Transcript
(Opening shot of a crude painting of Antmiveville) Mark: Ha! Should totally be an artist! Klasky: *Stretches and stares at painting* Yeah, I wouldn't have your heart set to that. Mark: HA HA, aren't you funny. *Mark stares off blankly and suddenly turns to Klasky* I know! Mark walks over to a box in his room full of toys and pulls out 11 soldier toys. Mark: I wish these toys could move on their own! Klasky: Mark, haven't we discussed Merlin's Laws of Potion? Mark: *Glances at the camera* Uh, no. Klasky: Oh, hmm. Could have sworn we did. There were plants and- Mark: Klasky! Klasky: Sorry. *Snaps his fingers as purple smoke surrounds the toys* There ya go. Mark lets go of the toys and they begin to act out a battle on their own. Mark: Sick! Mrs. Miller from downstairs: Mark! Klasky! Dinner! Mark and Klasky leave the room as the camera zooms in on the battling toys. The toys suddenly stop and stare at the room around us. A bearded toy general stands on a lego brick as toy soldiers look on. General Toy: Gentleman, by the hands of the maker, we have been given life! Soldier 1: Now what, sir? General: *Turns towards a lego sculpture of Zircorp Tower* REVENGE. Mark and Klasky return to find the room trashed. Mark kneels before a pile of lego bricks all over the floor next to a sign reading "Zircorp" Mark: My statue! My beautiful statue... Klasky: Mark... Mark: YOU MANIACS! YOU BLEW IT UP! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU ALL TO HE- Klasky: MARK! The toys. They're gone. Mark: *Camera angle shows a soldier hiding on the roof with a safety pin* What! Well, they couldn't have gone far, could they? Mom and Dad just left for a party, so we should be- Soldier 2: YAAAHHHHHHHHHH *Jumps on Marks head and pokes him with the safety pin* Mark: AHH!! *Slams head into the wall until the toy is crushed* Jeez. Is it dead? Klasky: *Looks down at the dismembered toy* As much as it could be. Mark: Klasky, if these things are running around the house attacking the first thing they see they'd destroy everything. Can't you, wish them inanimate again? Klasky: That would kill them. I can't use my powers to kill. Mark: Wow, what an inconvenient plot device. We need to search all the rooms before any- A loud, booming sound startles Mark. Mark: Wow, I cannot finish a sentence today. Mark and Klasky rush out side to see two toys had destroyed the garden. The toys turn around and begin pushing the button on their detonator. Fireworks begin exploding all around Mark and Klasky as they run inside. Mark: Where the heck did they get fireworks! Klasky: How should I know, I don't- Mark and Klasky freeze as they see all of the toys from Mark's room merge together and become a large monster. Mark: *weakly* Klasky... Klasky: Hehe, about that, they might be a tad bit, contagious. *Mark stares at Klasky, visibly annoyed, before the run into the Shrine of Gaming.* The two here banging on the door as the contemplate what to do. Mark: Maybe we should just wait, maybe Mom and Dad.. Klasky: And risk letting these things run rampid through the city? We can't do that, people could get killed. Mark: But- *A loud meow distracts Mark* Soldier 1: Shut up, you dumb cat. Mark: Cookie... Mark bursts out of the door, destroying the toy monster. Mark: COOOKIIIEEE!! *Mark grabs the toy soldier attacking Cookie the Cat and violently tears him apart* -Mark rushes outside and takes Soldier 3 and 4's detonator. He kicks the toys onto a firework and blasts them into the sky- Mark: Four down, seven to go! Klasky: *Follows Mark as he search the house for the rest of the toys* Uh, Mark, don't you want to, uh, chill a bit? Mark: *Grabs the Peanut Butter jar and ties it to a tripwire* Nope. Klasky: What are you... *Four toys rush towards Mark and trip the wire. Mark's peanut butter jar falls from the trap and lands on the toys. Smothered in peanut butter, the toys struggle to push the jar off* Soldier 5: Ha! Did you think that would kill us? Mark: No, but this will. FRANK! Frank the Dog comes rushing towards the peanut butter covered and she continues to consume them. -The scene switchs to black and white as it shows Frank slowly eating them alive, as the Psycho theme song begins playing in the background- Mark: *Laughs maniacally* See you in Purgatory, ya freaks! Or maybe I should say, TOYGATORY, muhahaha! Klasky: *Laughs uncomfortably* Yeah, sure... -Mark and Klasky stare in silence as three toys sneak away in the background- Klasky: Mark. Mark: I know. -Mark runs up the wall and performs a backflip, tackling the toys- Klasky: Holy shhhh.... -Mark, Frank, and the toys all stare at Klasky- Klasky: ...balooney. All: Phew, phew, that was close there, almost got censored. Mark: Anyhoo, time to die you plastic ridden fartbags! Klasky: What? Mark: -under breath- Roll with it, dude. Klaksy: Yeah, you.... unpleasent peoples! Mark: -beat of 4 seconds- J-just stop talking. Soldier 9: No, no, please, please spare us! Mark: Hmm, I'm not sure. What's in it for me? General: I'll get yah all the gold in Fort Knox! Mark: -Pupils turn into gold bricks- Sure! -Klasky nudges him- Sorry, I mean, sure I will. Soldier 10: You will? Mark: Yep. -Cut to Mark tossing the toys into the overgrown backyard- Mark: Seeya. -Brushes hands together- That takes care of that. Klasky: Um, Mark, are you sure thats a great idea? I mean, can't they just climb out? Mark: Klasky, Dad hasn't mowed the lawn in 3 years.. -Monkey shrieks as it swings past on a vine- They'll be stuck until the END OF TIME! ''-voice echos-'' Or atleast until Mom forces Dad to mow the lawn in a few months. Mark: -Looks at watch- Oh! Mom and Dad'll be home any minute now. Uh, mind cleaning up the mess. -Sparkling purple smoke engulfs the house before disapating into faint dust- Mark: Oh, and remind me to be specific the next time I want someone's memories erased. Klasky: Yeah, I- *Klasky looks around and realizes he is, once again, in the middle of the forest* -Klasky sighs- Category:Episode Transcripts